Miracles in December
by KiKixHobsquad
Summary: One-shot Christmas story. Alice finds herself alone on Christmas night. That is until Claire arrives.


_I felt a bit lovely-dovey and in the need of writing something that I found kind of cute and sad. And since yesterday was Christmas, I am posting it. So here's a one shot based off EXO's Miracles in December. I didn't really proof read so ^^ _

_Merry Christmas everyone! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil_

* * *

Alice stood over a long rectangular box as she carefully wrapped it up in wrapping paper. The blonde examined each fold her had made, wanting the present to look perfect even before her girlfriend saw it. Alice smiled to herself as she carefully taped down the last sheet of wrapping paper. The blonde stepped back of the wrapped present and examined her work with pride. Alice found the wrapped present as perfect as it could be. Just like the gifts she had hidden inside.

_Jill is going to love this, _Alice thought happily. She wanted nothing more than to please her girlfriend of four years. Alice had promised to marry the dark haired woman in the next year but needed the months before she bought the rings to be absolutely perfect-starting off with the Christmas gift. Alice hummed in question, feeling the need to get a second opinion. The blonde turned her head toward the left, where a leather sofa was placed beside her bed. On the couch, a small puppy was sitting upright, staring at Alice closely. The blonde had bought the puppy before she met Jill to keep her company. When Jill did come around, however, Alice rarely noticed how often the dog had begun to stick around her more than it did with Jill.

"What do you think Lou-Lou?" Alice asked out to her puppy

The baby Siberian husky stared at the wrapped present for a minute before barking once at Alice, who smiled. The blonde was fully aware of what the dog agreed and disagreed with; after all it was her puppy.

"Yeah I thought so too," Alice chuckled

The blonde began to put away all of the creative art tools she had used to wrapped the presents in their proper drawers. Once everything but the present was left on the desk top, Alice looked at the clock on the wall to check the time. It was a quarter to seven o'clock. Jill would be getting off work around 8:20.

"Twenty minutes," Alice announced to her pup "I've got a little time,"

With that, Alice walked out of the kitchen with Lou-Lou on her heels. The blonde had a good feeling about tonight.

Alice waited by the fountain in front of the historical building in Raccoon City. The blonde ignored the cold as best as she could while she waited for Jill. Alice knew her girlfriend would pass by here, she always did after work. The blonde wore a smile on her lips as she searched the faces of passing people for Jill. Alice didn't have to wait long before Jill came into view. The dark haired woman was in a large, sexy coat that covered her outfit as she talked animatedly on the phone. Alice smiled widened as she was about to call out to Jill. Before she could mutter a word, a man came up behind Jill and wrapped his arms around her. Jill squealed and turned around in his arms, causing Alice's smile to drop. The man twirled her around before setting Jill onto the group. The raven haired woman cupped the man's cheek as they spoke happily to one another. The man was not someone Alice recognized and it scared her. The blonde took a step forward to cross the street until Jill ended her process.

Alice watched as Jill closed the distance between her male 'friend' and kissed the man. The kiss was long and looked so full of love and passion it hurt to watch. The blonde could feel her heart explode inside of her chest as pain flooded her entire body. Alice felt like she wanted to collapse onto the concrete and never live again. Once the kiss ended, Jill and the man held hands and began to walk down the street with giant grins on their faces. She wanted to look away from Jill and the man but she kept her eyes trailed on them. The pain escalated as she watched them but she wouldn't look away-she _needed _to see this. Alice was thankfully that they turned a corner and were out of sight. What she had just witnessed hurt so much that it made a single tear fall from Alice's eyes as they became interested in the snow covered road.

She should have known Jill would do this to her. The dark haired woman had ignored all of Alice's text messages and calls all day but Alice was sure Jill was busy. How wrong she was.

Alice remained rooted in her place as humility and pain torn at her insides. The blonde refused to look anywhere else but the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes. Her body didn't shake, her breathing didn't become rushed; she didn't make a sound. Alice allowed herself to suffer publicly and silently as the cold winds of December whipped around her.

She was about to drop her Christmas gift onto the ground and fall onto her knees until a voice spoke out to her.

"Are you alright?" A woman asked

Alice slowly wiped away her tears and nodded "I'm fine,"

The blonde turned her head and meant to offer a fake smile but ended up gawking at the woman. The lady had long, straight redhead and striking blue eyes that resembled the ocean. Her cheeks and nose were pink due to the cold winds and her face was masked with concern. Alice had no idea how long she stood frozen in place as she drank in the redhead's beauty.

"I'm sorry," Alice said quietly and looked away from the redhead for a second, "You're just very beautiful,"

"Thank you," The woman blushed and shyly offered her hand "I'm Claire Redfield,"

Alice offered a small smile and took the offered hand "Alice Abernathy,"

The two joined hands and began to shake them. Alice couldn't help but get a bit lost in Claire's eyes as the redhead began to get lost in Alice's. The two continued to stare until a loud car horn broke off the unseen connection.

"Sorry," The two women said in unison and dropped their joined hands

Alice smiled sheepishly while Claire looked down to try and hide her blush. The blonde was about to speak up when Claire looked up at her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"So uh do you want to go get out of the cold?" Claire offered shyly "Unless you're waiting for someone or something,"

Alice shook her head sadly as her eyes locked on the area she first saw Jill and the man. The blonde could feel the sharp pain resurface just by looking at the spot but she wouldn't let the pin affect her Christmas. After all, there were miracles to be found in December.

"No I'm free," Alice smiled

Claire smile widely "Great. There's a restaurant nearby,"

"Sounds good," Alice assured

"Cool," Claire said

The redhead offered her arm to Alice, who looked down at it before hesitantly accepting it. Claire bit her lip nervously as she led Alice to the restaurant.

Alice sat at a table in Louis's Restaurant with a big smile on her face while Claire sat across from her laughing. The blonde's smile would've gotten bigger if possible from the sound of Claire's laughter. The two had spent a few hours in the restaurant talking about each other and what they do.

Alice had found out about Claire's love for cars and that she would be buying a mechanic shop in the next few months. She also learned that the redhead had a younger sister and an older brother, both of which were as clever and sly as she was. Alice had taken note of Claire's ring-less finger and how freely flirtatious the redhead had been throughout dinner. The blonde learned a lot about the redhead's childhood and the places she has been so far in her life. Alice had learned that the redhead had a younger sister and an older brother that were as sly and cunning as Claire.

Claire, on the other hand, found out far more than Alice did. The redhead had discovered much of Alice's behavioral pattern. The blonde would bounce back and forth between shy and reserved to flirtatious and outgoing. It was very entertaining to Claire but she secretly loved the flirtatious Alice much more. The redhead also learned about Alice's job as Head of Security at Umbrella's Raccoon City Hive and her reputation as Badass Abernathy. However, Alice had a weakness and it was her secret love for children.

The rest of their time was spent discussing little things about themselves and their life. Such as where they lived, what they planned on doing with their lives, and all the other topics two meeting people would exchange. The two women grew more comfortable around each other after they both admitted to being gay. It gave them both a relieved feeling that they wouldn't have to act as straight as possible around each other to avoid the building feelings between them. Currently, Alice was telling a story about a little girl at her job named Becky to Claire. The redhead was just as interested in the story as Alice was when I happened. Something Jill never did for Alice.

"I never knew such a little girl could have so much energy," Claire smiled

Alice's shrugged and shook her head fondly "Neither did I but Becky is an amazing girl,"

"It's a shame I can't meet her," Claire frowned a bit

Alice studied Claire's frown closely. It was the first time she had seen the redhead frown all night. The blonde didn't like it even if Claire looked just as stunning with the frown as she would without it.

"You never know," Alice said reassuringly with a small smile

Claire's frown melted away into a grin "Never would've thought you'd be so optimistic,"

"Only for the sake of others," Alice declared and slowly went back to eating certain things on her plate

The redhead watched Alice for a moment, all the while wishing she could give the blonde a present. Alice was so sweet and such a very caring person despite how she tries to seem like the badass people claim she is. The blonde was beautifully human and seemed to have a bigger idea on life than most of the people she knew. It broke her heart to even see someone like her so sad. Claire couldn't understand why Alice's girlfriend would want another. If the blonde was dating Claire, the redhead was sure she would give her all into the relationship. Some people just didn't know the things they threw away.

A loud chirping sound erupted into the comfortable silence between the women. Alice looked up at Claire, knowing she left her phone at home. The redhead began to search the pockets of her coat before pulling out a small flip phone-typical of Claire. Claire stared at the screen as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I have to take this," Claire muttered "It's my brother,"

Alice gestured to the phone with her hand "Go right ahead,"

"Hey Chris," Claire greeted "At dinner with a friend…No I don't know why? Is dad there or anyone there yet…Ok, OK I'll be right over,"

Alice chuckled silently at Claire until she remembered what it meant. Her night with Claire was officially over. The blonde's smile slipped away and a small frown took its place. Alice really enjoyed talking to Claire, even if she was pretty much a complete stranger. The redhead wiped her memory clear of Jill and made her forget the heartache she had developed hours earlier. Alice was too happy to just let the night with Claire end so suddenly.

"I have to go," Claire said with a small, apologetic smile

Alice mimicked the smile but agreed "It is getting late. I'm sorry for keeping you so long,"

"Don't be," Claire stated quickly "I enjoyed having dinner with you,"

Alice smiled widened into one of happiness "Thanks. I enjoyed this too,"

Claire chuckled lightly and smiled widely for Alice "Thank you,"

Claire slowly began to rise from her seat sending Alice into a mini frenzy. The blonde was not ready for the redhead to go just yet. Though it seemed desperate and crazy, Alice wanted their dinner to last as long as possible.

"What's your cell phone number?" Alice asked suddenly, feeling the need to hear or see the redhead again after they departed

Claire, who was now standing, slowly sat back down and got comfy in the chair for a second.

"593-8031," Claire replied, when she saw Alice made no move to write it anywhere she then asked "Do you want me to write it down?"

Alice shook her head and smiled "I'll remember,"

"How sweet, if I hadn't know any better I'd say you're just trying to impress me," Claire teased

Alice laughed lightly and looked at Claire with a playful gleam in her eye. But Claire and Alice knew that the blonde would remember regardless of how impressive it was.

"I'll see you around," Alice declared

Claire nodded and smiled "Hopefully,"

Claire stood up from her seat. The redhead was about to leave until she stopped and said "It was fantastic meeting to you Alice,"

"You too Claire," Alice smiled

Claire grabbed her gloves and began to move for the door, glancing back once to give to the blonde a smile. Alice watched Claire go, not bothering to move from her seat. Her night had turned out great. Though she had spotted her girlfriend of four years with another person across the road, Alice had met the most amazing woman. Claire Redfield, the name sounded like the most beautiful symphony Alice had ever come across. Her eyes were soft and full of life and the way she spoke about her love for cars was moving. Alice could imagine Claire carefully working on an old car with a large smile on her face.

Alice broke out of her musing with a chuckle and a heart-warming feeling. Claire was not going to be forgotten easily.

As the blonde paid for the food and got ready to leave, Alice remembered the present that she had brought into the diner. A pang of hurt ran into her heart as she remembered who it was for. The blonde set her hand on the present and sighed. There was no one that would be able to admire the beautiful gift she had used time and her money on. Alice had wanted to gift it to who was the most precious person in her life but that person had turned out to be a fake.

But maybe there was. Alice looked up from the present and at the door of the diner. Claire had just exited the building and was now disappearing into the crowd of people across the street. Claire deserved this present. It suited her in more ways than one. The redhead was sweet, generous, and an all-around special person. Though Alice knew she wasn't in love with the redhead at the moment, she knew she would if they spent more time together. Alice knew the redhead would forever be in her mind and heart. Claire had left an imprint in her life that was going to be treasured forever. And here Alice was, watching her walk away like an idiot.

Without a second thought, the blonde quickly stood, grabbed the present, and began to chase after the redhead. Alice entered the harsh winds as she ran after the redhead, ignoring the honks coming from the cars in the street. She needed to get this present to Claire-there was a chance of never seeing her again.

"Claire," Alice called

The redhead kept walking toward the bus as if she hadn't heard Alice. The blonde picked up her pace, now unconcerned about the ice and snow that covered the side walk. Alice called out Claire's name again when the redhead prepared to get onto the bus. Every part of her wished that the redhead had heard her.

Luckily, the redhead stopped from getting onto the bus and turned around. Claire's face brightened up at seeing Alice but she was confused as to why the blonde had followed. The redhead stepped down from the stairs of the bus as Alice came to a stop before her.

"Why are you running?" Claire questioned

Alice quickly caught her breath as she offered a sweet smile to Claire. The blonde held out the present to the redhead, who stared at it perplexedly then back at Alice.

"You deserve this," Alice declared

Claire smiled widely at Alice and carefully took the present from the blonde. The redhead held the box in her hands as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world and it warmed Alice's heart that Claire thought so.

"Thank you," Claire whispered and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde froze as her heart skipped a beat. Claire let her lips linger on the cold cheek before pulling away. By then, Alice's shock had melted away to happiness and a grin had taken over her lips.

The blonde planted a kiss of her own on Claire's cheek before she began backing away "Get home safely Claire. Merry Christmas,"

Claire smiled beautifully making Alice thankful that the falling snow was not enough to cover Claire's beauty. Alice waved to the redhead, who was upset at seeing the blonde go away.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alice," Claire called out then got onto the bus

The redhead paid her bus fare and went to sit on the seat in the back of the bus. Claire couldn't help but feel so loved that Alice had chased after her to give her a present-a present that she deserved. The redhead began to wonder what was hiding under the wrapping paper. Claire debated if she should wait until she got home or now. The latter had won the debate easily and before the redhead knew it, she was beginning to undo the wrapping paper. She unwrapped it exactly where Alice had wrapped, not wanting to destroy the blonde's hard work.

Claire grinned widely once she was able to see what was inside. A small jewelry box that was skillfully hand carved stared up at her. The box was designed with leaves and flowers, making Claire wonder just how long Alice had worked on such an item. The redhead ran her hands over the top of the box before opening it. Inside of the jewelry box was a smaller box, peaking Claire's interest. The redhead slowly took the small velvet box into her hands. Claire opened the box and gasped at the item inside. A pair of expensive earrings and a diamond necklace waited inside, glittering in the light of the bus and begging to be worn. The heart shaped necklace had diamonds on the edge of the heart and inside the hearts, the word 'love' was engraved in it and the earrings were diamond shaped hearts.

There was no way she worthy of a present like this. There clearly was a lot of time and energy put into the making of the present and that a ton of money was spent on the jewelry. Claire looked out the window and desperately began to search for Alice as the bus began to drive off._ Please Alice, _Claire thought, _where are you?_

Claire looked around carefully before she final spotted Alice, who was waiting on the corner of the sidewalk. Their eyes met and Claire's heart stopped at the shine in the blonde's eyes. Alice offered a small smile that remained on her face until Claire could no longer see her. The redhead slowly turned around in her seat and smiled widely. Claire wished that she would soon see the blonde again.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this! Review please!_


End file.
